Situations may occur wherein equipment falls into the hands of non-friendly personnel or organizations. For example, military equipment may be captured or recovered by enemy forces or a business competitor may obtain equipment with the purpose of industrial espionage. In such situations, it is often desirable to disable or destroy the equipment, so that certain information cannot be determined by the non-friendly personnel or organization.
Devices have been developed to address problems such as these. While there are many designs of such devices well known in the art, considerable shortcomings remain.